


Philtatos

by AshraGrisha



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, Jealous Aris, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshraGrisha/pseuds/AshraGrisha
Summary: Philtatos: el más cercano y amado en el corazón.Para evitar reprobar una materia, su profesor le asigna a Aristóteles un tutor. Jamás esperó que se trataría de Cuauhtémoc López, el chico nuevo de la escuela al que jamás le había dirigido la palabra.Sin embargo, Temo resulta ser todo aquello que no esperaba: inteligente, leal, puro y tan hermoso que Aris comienza a sentir algo que nunca esperó por su nuevo amigo.-(La historia en la que Temo y Aris conocen el verdadero significado de philtatos.)





	Philtatos

Aristóteles Córcega estaba a punto de reprobar literatura.

Para ser honestos, no estaba muy sorprendido por este hecho. Casi excedía el límite de faltas permitidas en esa materia, había reprobado dos exámenes y entregado solo una de las cinco tareas que les habían pedido.

En su defensa, literatura le parecía una materia aburrida e innecesaria. No le encontraba ningún sentido al leer un montón de libros polvorientos, más viejos que su abuela Imelda y sin ningún dibujo. ¿A quién carajos le interesaba Don Quijote de la Mancha y el dramatismo de Shakespeare? ¿Acaso era indispensable para su futuro?

Sin embargo, a pesar de su inmenso odio hacia la materia, se sentía muy preocupado. Los exámenes extraordinarios costaban una fortuna, y no quería agregarle otro problema a su mamá. Por lo tanto, no le quedó de otra más que suplicarle al maestro que le diera una última oportunidad de subir su promedio.

Afortunadamente, el profesor resultó ser buen tipo, y accedió. Si no volvía a faltar y aprobaba el examen final, salvaría el semestre; además le asignó un tutor para que le ayudara a entender el libro que iban a analizar. Esas eran buenas noticias, excepto por un insignificante detalle.

Su tutor era Cuauhtémoc López.

Lo cierto es que le intimidaba un poco. Era nuevo en el colegio, y al parecer, un poco tímido. Aristóteles recordaba cómo se presentó ante la clase, su voz temblorosa y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Tenía pocos amigos, y aunque le avergonzaba un poco reconocerlo, Aris no le había dirigido la palabra desde su llegada.

¿Qué diría cuando se le acercara? ¿Aceptaría ser su tutor o le diría al maestro que preferiría lanzarse de un acantilado antes que tener que soportarlo? Eran demasiadas posibilidades, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Aristóteles se armó de valor y decidió dirigirse hacia donde estaba sentado a la hora del descanso.

—Mi papá y las calcomanías no van a estar en la tarde en mi casa —escuchó que le decía a su amigo—, podemos ver la película sin que nadie nos moleste y…

—Hola —carraspeó Aris, incómodo y nervioso—. Eh, perdón que los interrumpa, ¿cómo están?

—Aristóteles —lo saludó el amigo de Cuauhtémoc, Mateo. Juagaba en el equipo de básquet y era muy agradable—. ¿Qué hay, bro?

—Nada, sólo venía a hablar con Cuauhtémoc.

El aludido parecía sorprendido. Aris nunca le había prestado atención; solía verlo en los pasillos, en clases, pero jamás se había fijado en él lo suficiente como en ese momento. Era delgadito y de facciones suaves, con el cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado. Fugazmente pensó que se parecía a _Bambi_ , con esos ojos grandes y oscuros y su mirada inocente.

—¿Q-qué se te ofrece?

—La verdad es que tengo problemas con literatura —le dijo sin más, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza que Mateo se enterara de sus fracasos—, voy a reprobar la materia si no consigo aprobar el examen final, y el profe me dijo que tú podrías ser mi tutor…

El rostro de Cuauhtémoc se volvió aún más confundido.

—¿Yo? N-no sé si puedo ayudarte, la verdad.

Eso era lo que más se temía. En ese momento, Aris estaba dispuesto a suplicarle ahí, en frente de todos.

—No me digas eso —respondió, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—, el profe me platicó que eres el mejor de la clase, y en estos momentos te juro que estoy desesperado. No puedo reprobar, y necesito tu ayuda. Haría cualquier cosa, incluso te pagaría si tuviera dinero y…

—No es necesario —lo interrumpió Cuauhtémoc, una sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios—, no necesito dinero.

—¿Comida, entonces? Si aceptas ser mi tutor te regalo un pastel de auténtico chocolate de Oaxaca y mil leches que prepara mi tía Blanca…

—No es necesario —repitió el muchacho, sin ocultar lo divertida que le parecía su desesperación— porque voy a ayudarte.

A Aris le costó trabajo procesar las palabras del chico. ¿Lo iba a ayudar en serio o estaba bromeando? Pero la carita de Temo mostraba de determinación, al mismo tiempo que una pizca de burla por la confusión de Aristóteles.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias, Cuauhtémoc, eres el mejor!

En un impulso, se inclinó para darle un gran abrazo al muchacho, levantándolo en el aire y dándole vueltas sin darle importancia al hecho de que todos los estaban mirando. Cuauhtémoc se rio en su oído, empujándolo para que lo soltara, y Mateo carraspeó.

—No te preocupes —le respondió, sentándose nuevamente al lado de su amigo—, trataré de ayudarte lo mejor que pueda.

—Gracias —repitió, y lo decía en serio—. Si quieres podemos vernos en mi casa esta tarde; nadie nos va a distraer, mi mamá trabaja y mi hermanito es muy tranquilo.

Cuauhtémoc miró a Mateo, mordiéndose el labio inferior bastante indeciso.

—Bueno, es que teníamos planes para hoy…

—No te preocupes —dijo Mateo, despeinándole el cabello cariñosamente—, ya será para otro día, entiendo que esto es más importante.

—¿Entonces qué dices? Hoy, mi casa, clases de literatura, tú y yo.

—Tú, yo y tu hermanito, al parecer —se rio Cuauhtémoc, y extendió la mano para que Aris la estrechara. Era un trato, y él no podía sentirse más contento.

—Te busco después de clases para darte mi dirección. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir de esto.

—Más te vale que no —suspiró el muchacho, y a Aristóteles le pareció que más bien se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo, como si fuera una especie de advertencia—. Y llámame Temo, por cierto.

Aris le sonrió, y el chico le correspondió el gesto. Por primera vez desde que _Temo_ llegó a la escuela, comenzaba a sentir que se entendían el uno al otro, y por algún extraño motivo, eso le provocó una inexplicable alegría.

Esto iba a funcionar, lo sentía en su corazón. Y el corazón nunca se equivoca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les guste el inicio de esta historia, de verdad estoy muy emocionada por ver como se desarrolla. Cualquier comentario o kudos siempre son bien recibidos.  
> Encuéntrenme en twitter como @ashragrisha14


End file.
